Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir
'Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir '(オーディンスフィア レイヴスラシル Ōdin Sufia Reivusurashiru?, stylized as Odin Sphere: Leifþrasir) is the official HD remake of Odin Sphere. Developed by Vanillaware and published by Atlus, the game is slated to be released on January 14th, 2016 in Japan for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita. A North American localization has been confirmed for release sometime that same year. Gameplay Leifthrasir introduces several upgrades to the original game. While it remains the same at its core, it incorporates a large number of additions. Game Mode The Player is offered the chance to choose between Classic Mode (the original game) or the New Mode from the main menu. Character Customization The player can customize their character through a Skill and Ability system. Each character has skills unique to each other (and a handful of shared ones) which the player can Level up and develop through the use of Phozons. Leveling skills augments their power, increases the character's ATK stat as well as increases their maximum Phozon Point reserve to allow the use of more skills in combat. Skills are categorized as passive (i.e they boost the character at all times) or active (they must be activated and are usually damaging ones or self-buffs). Skills can only be learned through Phozon Prisms, which are found at different sections of the map (some of them are hidden from the normal map and require hints provided in-game to discover their location). Characters are given Abilities which enhance different attributes for the character itself rather than their skills, as in increasing their running speed, getting shop discounts, take less damage, etc. These abilities are learned by using points earned purely through Leveling up (1 point per Level). Leveling up is no longer bound purely to eating food, as the player earns experience through defeating enemies. Food does however provide a large amount of EXP points, so the player is still encouraged to eat food regularly. Combat Combat remains basically the same except changes have made it most comfortable. The most notable of which is that characters no longer need the POW bar in order to attack (with the exception of Mercedes, whose bow regenerates in time instead of only being able to do so while empty). They are also all capable of guarding (only Gwendolyn and Cornelius had this ability on the original game). POW is instead used to use certain skills which demand a certain amount of POW (30%, 40% and so forth) and POW itself regenerates overtime. New enemies and mid-bosses are introduced in the game, also a handful of enemies (both old and new) are capable of using potions in combat, which extends to bosses themselves. Also many of them have gained new attacks or have reworked mechanics. For instance General Brigan can no longer be injured unless his plates are dropped instead of taking minimal damage, or several bosses being capable of inflicting status ailments with much ease. Boss battles have also been reworked. They feature two bars a small purple sub-bar and a large main bar. Once the main bar has been depleted, a fraction of the sub-bar is also depleted while the main bar is fully restored. In order to defeat the Boss, the player must deplete the main bar while their sub-bar is drained. Upon having their main bar depleted, the bosses will sometimes drop a potion at random along an amount of Phozons. Additionally they can also change their patterns depending on how depleted their sub-bar is. During the beginning of each character journey, depleting the main bar requires minimum effort, thus being able to accumulate potions and Phozons for an easier time. As the character progresses, depleting the main bar becomes more difficult thus they are not given as many benefits during combat, however the sub-bar is substantially easier to deplete. Playable characters are capable of using skills to inflict ailments themselves. Gwendolyn's skills are Ice oriented and can freeze. Cornelius uses Electricity and can Dizzy foes. Mercedes can summon additional units to help her shoot more. Oswald controls Darkness. Velvet can inflict Burn. Unique to Mercedes is a side-scrolling shooting game (akin to the Gradius games for example) in a handful of areas. Mercedes cannot use potions but can use skills, and recovers HP through consuming Phozons. Navigation Map layout has changed. While the game retains its circular stage style for combat, it also introduces quadrilateral stages which serve as bridge for the others. These areas feature breakable objects, which often yield money or items, or several doors which lead to main progress or optional areas, or have treasure boxes. Merchants can be found in these areas. These places also feature checkpoints which allow for fast travel within the map. The player can also play any chapter for any respective character (provided they have beaten it), thus allowing for some characters, access to maps they wouldn't be able otherwise (for example Gwendolyn cannot revisit Nebulapolis unless it is played on the fourth chapter). This allows the player to retrieve treasure they missed. Miscellany Several other changes have been introduced. For example, while Alchemy still uses different grades, it no longer is a requirement to achieve a desired potion, instead all the player need is a Material and the specific amount of materials in order to create the desired outcome. The higher the grade the more powerful the potion, and potions can be leveled up by mixing with others (food is specially good for this purpose). Alchemy also no longer provides Phozons, therefore the player is encouraged to battle or use special potions, or other sources like Rosemile or Butterflies in order to acquire Phozons. The game also introduces a new character, a wandering Pooka Chef. This chef can cook for the player for free, unlike the Pooka restaurants at the Pooka Village. However it requires that the materials be given to him. The Pooka Village instead has the player pay through specific coins that can only be used there. The Pooka Chef can only cook the Recipes that are given to him, which are found in maps or bought through merchants. Also a handful of them are learned only after eating a certain one for a handful of times. Each time a new recipe is incorporated, it comes with an EXP bonus that can be used up to three times. Subsequent characters that have not consumed of said meal, can also enjoy said privilege. Gallery OSL Cover.jpeg|Odin Sphere Leifthrasir character art. OSL Mercedes.jpeg|Mercede's new art from Leifthrasir. OSL Velvet.jpeg|Velvet's new art from Leifthrasir. OSL Cornelius.jpeg|Human and Pooka art of Cornelius from Leifthrasir. OSL Gwendolyn.jpeg|Gwendolyn's new art from Leifthrasir. OSL Oswald.jpeg|Oswald's new art from Leifthrasir. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_037.jpg|Gwendolyn battling an unknown monster. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_015.jpg|New mushroom-type enemies in Ringford Forest. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_017.jpg|Pooka Cafe/Kitchen. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_018.jpg|Gwendolyn in a forest. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_016.jpg|New enemy from the Fire Kingdom. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_036.jpg|Velvet fighting a monster on Horn Mountain. Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_035.jpg|Mercedes fighting a new enemy in the Fire Kingdom. Videos